1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved door stopper device and, more particularly, pertains to abating the undesired opening of a door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door stops, locks, and jambs of a wide variety of designs and constructions is known in the prior art. More specifically, door stops, locks, and jambs of a wide variety of designs and constructions heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of reducing the possibility of undesired people from opening or otherwise gaining access to a person's space through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of door stops, locks, and jambs of a wide variety of designs and constructions. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,027 discloses another security brace.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,536 discloses yet another door brace device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,232 discloses an entry door security bar.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,741 discloses another type of security door bar.
In this respect, the door stopper device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of abating the undesired opening of a door.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved door stopper device which can be used for abating the undesired opening of a door. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.